The Lonely Night
by ashlaks
Summary: Ash and Misty are travelling alone and don't get sleep at night. Misty has a problem and she and Ash are sitting in near the lake in the monlight. What will happen I always suck at summaries, better than it sounds.


**The Lonely Night**

Hi, I hope you like this story, it is my first one.

Ages: Ash - 14

Misty – 14

It was a cold night. There was a wind blowing and Ash and Misty, our two travelers

were searching for a Poke Centre to spend the night. They were traveling alone because Brock had to help his family in some matters and May and Max had to go and help their mother to run the Gym as their father was ill. So Misty and Ash were left to travel alone...

"Ash, you always get us lost!!" said Misty in an angry voice.

"I could not help it...I was holding the map upside down!!" yelled Ash.

"But didn't you realize that the letters were upside down?"

"I did, but I thought that was some strange language!!"

"Oh, Ash, why do you do this all the time??"

"What did I do??"

"Ugghh!! Now stop this argument. We have to find a Poke Centre where we can spend the

night peacefully."

They walked for half a mile and saw a Poke Centre. They ran inside. There was Nurse Joy to

welcome them in the lobby. When they asked for a room, she said that there was only one

room left because it was a cold night and many travelers had taken shelter there. Misty and Ash

had to spend the night in the same room, sharing the same bed as there was a lack of beds too.

They had no choice but to agree to the proposal.

They entered the room and in sometime they were lying down on the bed, peacefully. Both

of them were trying to sleep but they could not, for some unknown reason…….

Slowly, Ash drifted to sleep, unknown of what was happening around him.

_1 hour later……………_

Ash awoke with a start. He saw all around him and then remembered that he was sleeping

with Misty in the Poke Centre. But suddenly he realized that if he was sleeping with Misty,

then why was she not to be seen anywhere?? He got worried and decided to ask Nurse Joy

in the lobby. He went down to the lobby and found that Nurse Joy was not there. He looked outside and saw Misty sitting near the lake.

He went up to her and when he neared her, he saw that she was crying. He became even more worried. He did not know why she had come there and now he did not even know why she was crying. He slowly touched her shoulder and said, "Mist, are you alright?"

Misty quickly wiped her tears off and said, "Ash, why have you come here?"

"Just tell me if you are alright?"

"Yes, I am ok but its late at night, you must go to sleep, please leave me alone"

"But tell me if you have any problem, may be I can solve it."

"Ash, just leave me alone!!! Why don't you go away??"

"Because I care about you"

There was silence after that. Only the rustling of leaves could be heard. The full moon's light reflected on their faces.

_She is so beautiful when the light reflects on her face, thought Ash._

_He looks so handsome in the moonlight, thought Misty._

It was Misty who broke the silence, "Sorry Ash, I yelled at you."

"Its ok Mist, it was me who troubled you when you were upset."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"But Misty, can you tell me what your problem is, anyway?"

"No Ash, it's too personal but I also can't also stay without discussing with you."

"What is it? It's only if you tell me that I will be able to understand and give a solution."

Misty looked down to the ground and began, "Ash, I had got a call from my sisters 2 days back saying that they are leaving on a World Tour and they need me to run the Gym in their absence. I did not know what to say so they told me to call them 3 days later and tell them my decision. I don't want to leave you and go but I was thinking that if I would not go then who would run the Gym? So I came here, in this calm place to think whether to go or not. Ash, do you think I should……"

She could not complete her sentence. When she was about to ask him whether to leave or not, she turned to him and saw him facing the ground and a tear fall from his eyes.

"Ash, are you alright?"

"Misty I never thought you would leave me and go away. First, Brock and then Max and May and then now you. No one wants to stay with me. Am I so bad?"

Misty did not know what to say. She herself did not want to leave Ash alone and she did not want to discuss this with him because he would think that she was leaving him. She said, "Ash, what makes you think I want to leave you? I don't want to go either but I told you the reason. I am sorry."

"You want to help those sisters who never considered you their sister?"

This was a shock to Misty who never thought about what Ash just said. It made her rethink about her decision to go. She finally decided that she would not go. What Ash said was true. Why should she help those sisters who never considered Misty as their sister? They never gave her any toys to play with and never allowed her to be in their group, then why should she help them?

"Ash, thank you for helping me. Whenever I used to fight with you, I never noticed that you could ever give me good advice." _Now is the time, Misty, _she thought to herself, _tell him that you love him._ She gathered all her courage and began, "Ash, I know what I am going to say might make you feel awkward, but just promise me that we will always remain friends whatever happens."

"Of course Misty, I will always remain your friend."

"Ash, I have never had the courage to tell you this, and whenever I used to feel like telling you, I never used to have the courage. Today, when you helped me, I realized that I cannot hold back my feelings any longer. I …..I love you Ash Ketchum. I love you. I don't know since when….but I have always liked you since I can remember. Its ok if you don't return my feelings, I don't mind but please don't break our friendship."

She did not see Ash's reaction. She just got up and was about to run when she felt Ash catch hold of her. He said, "Listen to my answer, Misty. I love you too and I always will."

Saying this he got up and went up to her. He slowly neared her and the last thing Misty saw was his chocolate brown eyes. The next moment she felt his lips touch hers and they both were kissing passionately. After they broke apart, both of them hugged each other and went into the Centre and had a good night's sleep arm in arm.

_The End._

Hope you liked it. Please, please review and review. Try to be generous coz this was my first fanfic.


End file.
